The National Society of Black Physicists (NSBP) will hold its twenty-fourth annual meeting and its Day of Scientific Lectures at Stanford University, Stanford Ca on March 28 - April 1, 2001. The annual NSBP meeting provides a major opportunity for African American physicists and Students to present their current research and discuss issues germane to the society's constituency. It is therefore crucial to have the broadest cross-section of the membership at each meeting. It is our intent to guarantee the presence of active student participation and to insure that speakers who can make significant contributions to the meeting are not excluded because of financial considerations. The 2001 conference is special to the Society for it is being held at a time that allows overlap with the National Conference of Black Physics Students (NCBPS), which is holding its 2001 annual at Stanford during this period. This scheduling will allow for greater visibility of NSBP to NCBPS members and conference attendees and provide an opportunity for greater interaction between the two groups and their members. Therefore, we are requesting funding support from the National Institutes of Health for the 2001 meeting to a accomplish the stated ends.